This application claims the priority of New Zealand patent application Serial No. NZ 330133 filed on Apr. 6, 1998.
This invention relates to a sweeping device and a method of sweeping, in particular a mechanism for a sweeping device which substantially reduces the effort of sweeping. The invention also relates to a support means for a sweeping device. In particular, although not exclusively, the present invention also relates to a support means that may be secured to the shaft of a broom or a broom stock to enable the broom head to be supported when the broom head is moved.
Known sweeping devices consist of a surface contacting head and a handle extending from the surface contacting head. When in use the surface contacting head is pushed back and forward by way of forces transmitted through the handle. In the operation of a sweeping device which has a wide surface contacting head a lot of effort must be exerted so as to push the surface contacting head across the surface in reverse and forward strokes. It is also difficult to move the surface contacting head in a sideways direction.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sweeping device that significantly reduces the effort needed to use a sweeping device, thereby eliminating back and arm strain and to provide a method of sweeping which overcomes these disadvantages or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a sweeping device having an actuating means, the sweeping device comprising a surface contacting means, a handle connected to the surface contacting means and a friction reducing means, in which the friction reducing means is adapted to enable the lifting of the surface contacting means of the sweeping device from the surface being swept or scraped upon, user actuation of the actuating means, in which the actuating means is a sleeve located on the handle of the sweeping device.
Preferably, the friction reducing means of the sweeping device is adapted to substantially reduce the effort of a forward and/or reverse and/or a sideways stroke of the sweeping device.
Preferably, the friction reducing means of the sweeping device is connected to the surface contacting means of the sweeping device.
Preferably, the friction reducing means are wheels provided on arms extending from the surface contacting means.
Preferably, the actuating means, further includes a lock means to optionally lock the actuating means on the handle of the sweeping device.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a sweeping device having an actuating means and a surface containing means including a support means comprising a body portion securable to a sweeping device handle or a broom stock and friction reducing means extending from the body portion which, when the support means is secured to a sweeping device, can selectively be brought into contact with a surface to at least partially support the head of a sweeping device, in which the actuating means is a sleeve located on the handle of the sweeping device.
Preferably the support means includes actuating means which adjusts the position of the friction reducing means when actuated to facilitate support of the sweeping device by the friction reducing means. The friction reducing means are preferably wheels provided on arms extending from either side of the body portion.
The body portion is preferably secured to a handle of the sweeping device by a fastening means which allows securement of the body portion at a selected location along a shaft of the sweeping device. Preferably the arrangement includes a threaded sleeve which may be screwed on to part of the body to cause portions of the body to be forced towards a shaft of a sweeping device to retain the body portion onto the handle of the sweeping device.
The friction reducing means preferably includes a shaft having arms extending from either end to wheels. The shaft may be pivoted by the actuating means to rotate the wheels downwardly towards the contacting means of the sweeping device or upwardly away from the contacting means of the sweeping device. The actuating means is preferably a sleeve linked to the shaft by an adjustable linkage.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a kit, adapted to enable the modification of a traditional sweeping device to incorporate a friction reducing means, the kit comprising a friction reducing means adapted for fixation to a sweeping device, and an actuating means to enable the lifting of the surface contacting means of the sweeping device from the surface being swept or scraped.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of substantially reducing the effort involved in employing a sweeping device as hereinbefore described, the method comprising employing the friction reducing means when making a forward and/or reverse and/or a sideways stroke of the sweeping device, including a step in which the friction reducing means is actuated into position by the actuating means.